


Attention

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Barry, Prompt Fulfillment, Romance, jealous kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: When Iris gets hit on twice in just as many minutes, Barry is fed up.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a prompt request. Hope you guys like it and would like to hear your thoughts!

The music pulses and vibrated against their booth and while it was the last place he wanted to be, Barry tried to be in the present and appreciate the presence of his wife under his arm.

“I can’t believe we let ourselves get talked into coming to another club,” he said to her. “What happened to date night and it just being the two of us?”

She turned to him with a chuckle. “Well, at least you didn’t pick this one.”

“Hey! The last place wasn’t that bad!”

“Oh yeah? Well, your wife rated it a 3.5 of out 5 as a junior writer back in the day.”

Barry amended to that with a smirk as he turned back to the dancefloor. “Either way, it’s not stopping Cisco from pulling out those moves.”

“No, it did not,” she agreed. “Too bad he didn’t get to bust them out at our wedding.”

Barry looked back at Iris only to catch the wistful look on her face.

“Hey,” he said, brushing his thumb against her neck. “Let’s get married again. The right way.”

“As long as I’m getting married to you, any way is the right way.”

Barry positively melted at that, his eyes softening as he looked into her smiling eyes.

“Ditto. But be that as it may, I promised you a proper wedding and I’m going to give it to you. No gunfire, no fricking Nazis and definitely no wedding hijackers.”

Iris laughed, lacing her fingers with his. “Sounds pretty damn great already.”

She leaned up to kiss him when a body plopped down beside her, stopping her halfway to his lips. The pair looked over and saw Ralph leaning against Iris with a sloppy smile. He was clearly trashed.

“Hey there, pretty lady. What’s your name?”

“Um, Ralph, I think it’s time to cut you off,” Iris said, leaning over to take her drink away from Ralph as he reached for it.

“Hey! You’re a drink thief.” He pouted at her before slowly smiling again. “Then again, a girl as pretty as you can steal all the drinks from me. After all, you stole my breath and I can see you thieving for my heart.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, affronted as he looked at Ralph. “Are you seriously hitting on my wife right now, man? In front of me?”

Ralph looked at Barry as though only just now noticing his presence. “Hey, where the hell did you come from?” he asked, before Barry’s words registered. “You wife? Please, as if a stunner like her would ever go for a string bean like you.”

“You’re a stringier bean than I am!”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Ralph waved him off as he stroked a lock of Iris’s hair. “Wow, everything about you is so pretty.”

Iris was battling between amusement and concern. Ralph must have been truly and utterly pissed drunk if he couldn't recognize them. Then again, she was already plotting to use this moment against him for many, many years to come.

“Ok, buddy, I think it’s time for you to go home,” she said as Barry slapped Ralph’s hand away from her.

“Yeah and keep your hands off of her,” he glared.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Iris to be hit on. Barry dealt with having to watch guys approach her since they were little and it certainly didn’t change once she started wearing his ring. However, it was always easy to dismiss those leering gazes and weak advances when Iris slipped her arm around his back, silently staking her claim.

“Alright, Mr. Macho,” Iris said with amusement, patting Barry on the shoulder. “Why don’t you take Ralph home after I get him some water?”

Barry let out a heavy sigh through his nose as he scooted out of the booth. “It’s ok, I’ll get him some when we get to his place. With my luck, he’ll hurl all over me while speeding.”

Once Barry hefted a struggling Ralph up, Iris stretched up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Despite her heels, she had to reach for his cheek as he straightened a squirming Ralph.

“One for me too?” Ralph asked, stretching his cheek out to her.

Barry jerked him away. “More like my right hook in your face. Cut it out, Ralph.”

“Hey, how do you know my name?”

Barry rolled his eyes and turned to Iris. “Be back in a flash.”

He unceremoniously dumped Ralph on his couch, leaving him a glass of water and aspirin by his head before flashing back to the club. But when he got there, he found their booth to be empty. He looked around and spotted Iris at the bar past the dancing bodies. As he made his way closer, he noticed a tall and stocky man leaning down, chattering her ear off.

 _Forreal??_ He thinks. He was gone, at most, a minute, and already there was another guy vying for her attention. It was bad enough that he barely got any time with his own wife but now there are hordes of men demanding her time and undivided attention. Nope, he was not having it.

In another flash, he was behind Iris, slipping his arms around her waist. Iris didn’t even flinch at the sudden touch, already feeling the speed force in the air the moment he returned. Instead, she only leaned into Barry’s touch, her left hand resting upon his that was resting against her stomach, their rings clinking together.

“Chad, meet the husband I was just telling you about.”

Barry tilted his chin up, squaring his shoulders. He was ready for whatever this guy was about to do or say.

“Wait, what? Your husband?”

“Yeah, can we help you?” Barry asked. His tone was a weak attempt at trying to sound friendly, the threat bleeding into his words and betraying his intention. The seemingly polite question was a thinly-veiled warning and they all knew it.

Chad looked at Iris startled before looking at Barry and then returning to look at her. “Oh…sorry, I didn't…”

“Didn’t comprehend what I meant when I said I was here with my husband?” Iris asked, quirking her brows.

“Uh…yeah…” Chad said lamely before backing away and leaving abruptly.

“Well, that was entertaining,” Iris smirked as she turned in Barry’s arm. “Ralph ok?”

She must have noticed the sour look on his face. “Are _you_ ok?” she asked. She brushed a lock of his hair away from his forehead. “What’s going on?”

“I just,” he started before letting out a deep breath. “I just wanted to be with you tonight. Not all these people in between us and certainly not having every guy try to maul you all night.”

“Please, like anyone could.” She rubbed his arm slowly, feeling the muscle clench at her touch. “Not when I have my strong, and very capable husband with me.”

Then she lifted up her arm and flexed her bicep. “And these guns.”

That pulled a smile from his frowning lips. “Yeah, I know. No one stands a chance against those. I don’t know, first, it was Ralph–”

“Ralph? That was harmless. He’s a buddy of ours and clearly drunk.”

“Yeah well, our buddy had a thing for you when he was still on the force.”

“Wait, really?” Iris asked with interest.

Barry shot her a bored look.

“What?”

“‘He’s kind of handsome in that square-jawed Oliver Queen type of way,’” he quoted.

“Oh my god, Barry, really?” Iris cackled. “Just because I think a guy is good-looking doesn’t mean I want them jumping my bones. There’s only one guy whose hands I want on me and I’m wearing his ring.”

“That’s right, you’re mine,” he murmured, leaning into her until he caught her lips in his.

“Exactly. Just like you’re mine,” she breathed against his wet lips before he dove back in. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but soon turned ravenous as he nibbled on her lower lip and dragged it with his teeth. The heat was building between their bodies as Barry hefted her on top of the bar stool, her legs snaking around his slim waist. He barely cared that they were in public as his fingers dove into her hair, angling her lips for better access. Anyone looking would know just who they belonged to and that was fine by him.

“Yo, newlyweds, take it somewhere else.”

Iris pulled back with a smack and looked at Barry with dark eyes. Her thumb wiped at the corner of his lips where he presumed her lipstick had smeared.

“Let’s go home, Mr. Allen.”

“As you wish, Mrs. West-Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who sent this prompt bc even though I wasn't expecting one at all, it ended up being a much-needed writing exercise. :D


End file.
